


Thirty-Two Mississippi, Thirty-Three Mississippi

by helens78



Category: due South
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Watersports, bathroom use control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's not good at being patient at the best of times, but with a full bladder and the promise of upcoming sex, he's less patient than usual.  Fraser may look patient, but that doesn't mean he's looking forward to the payoff any less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty-Two Mississippi, Thirty-Three Mississippi

**Author's Note:**

> For the "watersports" square on my kink_bingo card. Thanks to [Travis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui) for the beta!

Ray's foot goes _tap tap tap_ on the ground. Fraser looks over at him, up over the top of his book, and Ray quiets down for a few seconds--but then it's his knee, _bounce bounce bounce_, and he'd stop, he would, but it's been an _hour_.

"Fraser," Ray says. "Fraser. _Frase._ C'mon. Please. I gotta--please, it's been--"

"Fifty-four minutes, fifty-two seconds," Fraser says, looking down at his watch. He pauses. "Fifty-five minutes. Can you wait another five minutes?"

Ray fidgets, bites his lower lip, gets up and paces back and forth some--but he finally nods, teeth still gripping his lower lip. Fraser smiles at him--oh, that _bastard_, God, he's got a pretty smile--and Ray goes back to fidgeting.

He's up now, so he might as well use it. He keeps pacing, walking the floorboards, and after a few trips across the room and back, he leans up against the wall. He knocks the back of his head up against it--real light, nothing that'd hurt, just enough to distract him. "How long now?"

Fraser checks his watch. "Fifty-seven minutes, thirty-one seconds."

"Thirty-two Mississippi, thirty-three Mississippi--"

"I'm surprised you want to think about such a long-flowing river at a time like this," Fraser says, already back to his book.

Ray groans out loud. He reaches down and cups his groin with both hands, which makes him feel about five years old, but _fifty-seven minutes_ and... "How _long_?"

"Fifty-seven minutes, forty-five seconds."

"You know, I gotta pee so bad I think I'm starting to sweat it out," Ray grumbles.

"In case you've forgotten, an hour was _your_ idea--"

"Yeah, and my eyes were bigger than my bladder this time. _Fuck_."

Fraser smiles at him again. "I've never had any complaints in that area."

Ray grins in spite of himself. "Yeah, well--" He stops, wide-eyed, as Fraser puts his book down and comes off the couch. "Time? It's time?"

"No, we just passed the fifty-eight-minute mark." Fraser starts heading to the bathroom, and Ray follows right on his heels. Fraser's taking his clothes off as he walks, which--okay, Ray knows Fraser likes this, too, would have to be fucking blind not to know that, but if Fraser's excited enough to be stripping clothes off when he's not standing in front of a laundry hamper, then he has been doing a really good job keeping it under wraps for the last fifty-eight minutes and whatever seconds.

"How long?"

"Long enough," Fraser says, and now they're both in the bathroom and Fraser's unlacing his boots. Ray suppresses an urge to cheer, or whimper, or otherwise make a big production out of his relief (_relief, ha ha, very funny, Kowalski, you're about to be real _relieved_, all right_), and instead just gets out of his clothes as fast as he can. Fraser puts his on the counter, but he isn't taking the time to fold them; Ray just leaves his on a puddle (_ha twice_) on the floor.

Fraser climbs into the tub, sitting with his back resting against the sloped end, away from the faucet. It's not a huge tub--they could sure have fun with something bigger--but it's big enough for two as long as the two in question like each other a lot, and they fit that bill just fine. As soon as Fraser's got his legs stretched out, Ray gets in, too, straddling Fraser's legs--fuck! How does Fraser not feel how cold that porcelain is? Even if it's just the sides of Ray's legs pressed up between the tub and Fraser's legs, _Ray_ can sure feel it.

But leave it to Fraser not to complain about the cold. He's too busy leaning forward and reaching out for Ray's--nope, passes right by the cock and goes for the balls, fondling them, rolling them in his hand, and--no no no, this is not the time to be getting hard. Okay, not that he can help it. Not that it's gonna stop him. In fact--

"Ah, God, Frase, I can't--I can't--"

"Go on." Fraser sounds breathless, and when Ray looks at him, Fraser licks his goddamn lips--not because Ray's watching, but because Fraser's that hot and bothered. "Go on--_please_, Ray--"

Ray nods, but it still takes him a few seconds, especially with Fraser's hand on his balls. He has to breathe in, breathe out, and--oh, God, there it is, he relaxes enough to let go, and Ray moans as his piss streams out, flows over Fraser's hand and his stomach and his crotch, down over Fraser's thighs, and Fraser angles Ray's dick so the stream hits Fraser's cock and splashes against his lower belly, too. Fraser's just as hard as Ray is--probably harder, even--and as the stream finally lets off, goes down to a trickle, Fraser reaches for his own dick, tugging on it frantically, making these desperate-sounding little moans deep in his throat.

"You bastard," Ray says; the sensation of being empty like this, after all this time--it's damn near dizzying, it's so good. Hell, it's almost like having come already, only now that Ray's watching Fraser get himself off, he realizes that no, he hasn't gotten to come at all, not yet.

Ray takes his dick in hand and starts working it, and if anything, that just gets Fraser to make _more_ noises, until Fraser lunges forward, grabbing Ray around the shoulders and yanking him down. He gets his mouth on Ray's, and Ray groans, because down closer to the tub like this, he can smell that bitter scent of piss all over both of them, and it's so _good_, good and warm and _him_, all him, his piss and his scent marking Fraser all over--

To Ray's surprise, he's first--he comes with a gasp, shooting across Fraser's thighs, and Fraser cries out, sounding almost startled. Once he's done, though, Ray reaches down and smears his come over Fraser's thigh, rubbing it in along with his piss, and Fraser drops his head back against the wall tiles--_ow_\--but he doesn't even seem to notice. His hips rock up as much as they can, and he grunts, and then he's coming, too, his spunk hitting Ray's stomach, then dripping down onto Fraser's thighs, onto the back of Ray's hand. Ray laughs out loud and rests his head on Fraser's shoulder.

"Got you messy," Ray says, smirking.

"Why, yes, Ray, I believe you did." Fraser nips at the side of Ray's neck. "Very thoroughly messy. But I helped."

"How long you think we made it?"

Fraser thinks about it. "Fifty-eight minutes before we got into the bathroom, perhaps three minutes until we were both in the tub..."

"A couple minutes for you to tease the hell out of my balls..."

"I don't think that was really two minutes, Ray." But Fraser's grinning; Ray can feel it against the side of his face.

"So if we want to beat today's time, it's gonna have to be--what, an hour ten?"

"An hour _before_ we get to the bathroom would do quite nicely."

"Maybe next time."

Fraser squirms underneath Ray and kisses the side of his neck. "I'm willing if you are."

_-end-_


End file.
